


Competencia

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: A Ron siempre le ha gustado competir, y cuando las personas con las que acostumbra hacerlo dejan de estar disponibles y a su alcance, tiene que encontrar algo nuevo con que entretenerse.





	Competencia

**_Competencia._ **

Ron siempre había tenido esa estúpida y enferma necesidad de competir, y no sólo competir, sino también el deseo irrefrenable de ganar.

 

En algún punto Harry se había dado cuenta de ello y había huido lejos de todo aquello que pudiera ser competencia. Había dejado de jugar ajedrez con Ron en la sala común, e incluso snap explosivo en su habitación, para ir a refugiarse a las alcobas privadas de su profesor de pociones. Sabía que su mejor amigo preferiría morir antes que ir a buscarlo a la cueva del murciélago. Y Harry había llegado al punto en que creía que si quería que su amistad se conservara, eso era necesario.  


Cuando los gemelos dejaron el colegio Ron se quedó sin chicos con los cuales deseaba medirse.  


―Está Ginny ―había señalado Hermione una tarde mientras el pelirrojo se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

 

Pero si Ron era honesto, él no sentiría satisfacción venciendo a su hermanita, aunque la chica era de hecho más dura de lo que parecía, pero no podía ir por ahí presumiendo que había vencido a una chica, menos aún a su hermana menor.   


Sólo Merlín sabía lo que Malfoy sería capaz de decir al respecto, y mientras Hermione le recriminaba sobre su comportamiento machista e idiota, el cerebro de Ron que siempre había sido malo para ver lo evidente, de pronto se iluminó.

 

Draco Malfoy era la solución perfecta, ya que no tenía absolutamente a nadie contra quien competir... las peleas y los duelos también eran una competencia.  


Y después de varias peleas al estilo muggle, otras pocas con varita y suficientes detenciones juntos Ron encontró otra competencia maravillosa.  


Y si Ron se sinceraba lo suficiente, sin lugar a dudas diría que esa era su favorita.  


Ron adoraba competir contra el rubio en cualquier lugar que se encontraran lejos de la insistente mirada de los profesores.  


Le fascinaba como Draco, más bajo y ligero que él era capaz de rodarlo en la cama, el sofá, la alfombra, los azulejos e incluso en el escritorio o a las orillas del lago y luchaba ―literalmente― con garras y dientes para mantenerse sobre el pelirrojo, buscando poseerlo. Y aunque Ron no lo admitiría, por orgullo o simplemente porque no lo sabía, amaba que después de unos segundos de lucha, Draco dejaba de intentarlo y simplemente se rendía ante él.   


Draco era besado, mordido y marcado en todos lados, perdiendo ante Ron y suplicando piedad entre suspiros llenos de placer, y cuando Draco le pedía que lo hiciera suyo Ron sabía que ya había ganado.  


A veces Ron pensaba que Hermione tenía razón en eso de que todos tenían un compañero de juego perfecto, aunque algo muy, muy dentro de él le decía que su mejor amiga no se refería exactamente a eso cuando se lo había dicho.


End file.
